the_masochists_reactionfandomcom-20200215-history
EBroxas
EBroxas72- "EB" https://www.youtube.com/user/EBroxas72 SO I HERD YUV BEEN TALKIN SHIT! Real name: Undisclosed and dose not want anypony to know, But heres a hint: Valve. Nationality: Undisclosed... But presumed to be from GodKnowswereville Usa? Age: 16, But still thinks to be 15 or something... And sometimes pretends to be dead there by not ageing in the normal sense of the word. Height: 5'05 And Happy, The height is the same mirrored and stuff, And Is not super tall and Intimidating, And not super short and not be able to hug a super tall and Intimidating person correctly. Weight: ... Do I want to say...*Sigh* fine, don't kill me EB, 150 lbs and is trying to gain weight to get 151 and catch mew, Gotta catch 'em all! Ya know, Gender: Doesn't give a flying *@!$ Hair color: brown and or black with a little bit of purple, Mostly depening on What the hair feels like that day. :P Eye color: What happens when you try to make a mud pie but you run out of Mud so you substitute with Coffee grains. And sometimes red. Appearance: For the most part "Cute" But Can and will KILL YOU IF YOU HURT SOME ONE NEER BY THAT IS LIKED BY EB!!!!!! Just thought you needed to know. And is sometimes a Zoroark. And sometimes Pixally and some times live-action, And can controlled This at will. Fighting style: EB wielded a default Keyblade for many years do to Association and Having Some of the powers of a Keyblade wielder, But then gave up using one do to the homing beacon effect of the thing for Heartless, and "This thing is so Fracking heavy!' Mind you Eb was not a proper or full fledge Keyblade wielder, So that's why it's was so heavy and wheelie for EB. Then after that xe equipped The "志望バスターブレーチ" or how ever is spelled untell hitting a similar thing to last time, Just with teasing about how lame it is to the real バスターブレーチ And a even worst problem with weight, untell swiching out to a white mage staff when xe swich to that job class one faithful day in December. That is what eb's been using as a mane item. As well as white mage magic, And a fair a amount of PSI Powers. Including Pk DefenseUp, Pk Beam, Psi Healing, And Pk fire and Freeze. Also EB is equipped with stink bomb that's filled with Sleep powder from a local Bulbasaur's donations, Also in the arsenal is holy water and Pokeballs for very Pacific baddys.. And then theres Baton pass, And Bataunt Pass, Which works like it does in pokemon just with a couple of things different, Like instead of swiching out other pokemon in the team, It can swich out other countdown artists. And other Party members, And if Ebs the only one in the team, It sends Eb back out to a part of the area, Most of the time around the starting area as a way of dodging, Which can back fire if a baddy is there, And Bataunt pass is a version of Baton pass mix with "Taunt" also from Pokemon, And the puff of smoke is replaced by a hand gesture. Why would that be useful... Mirror coat. But most of the time EB never uses these techniques do to at most battle xe says: "Whats the point to this?" and then asking if anypony else wants lunch as well. with a 90% effective rate of derailing the fight for good... Outside of Masochists Write the first section of your page here. As part of Masochists Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *Xe is the nicest , and the best pony, and the cutest horse. *Even thought that's a thing, EB has a incredibly low self esteem, And self worth, To the ponit of being depressed on multiple occasions. And have been on record asking why do peoples like xe's videos. And thinks most of xe's videos are horrible. *It's a recurring joke in Ebs videos to have what the "EB" stand for Be difference each time. Ranging from "EarthBound," "Eternal Blizzard," "EatingBrusselsprouts," And "Even Better." Just to name a few, Untell ObsidiusFan's Top 10 Ps2 games, Where in the Credits The "EB" for ebroxas was referred to as "Eternal Bizzard" And do to that canonizing that as what the "EB" stands for. *EB has be know to counter troll people When they try to troll Xer. *EB has never Figure out Who is best pony between Zecora and Fluttershy, Seen here: http://24.media.tumblr.com/2564c562872a0da5ba71194312325aaf/tumblr_mh1ht2ciFg1rl2nqyo1_500.png *EB has gone to variety of Cons in xe's video making career, including Ikkicon, Brony Fan fair, and Sxsw gameing expo. *According To Finn Eb's Piano playing is "dyslexic" *EB favorite Cosplay xe has done is Zacharie From OFF. *Eb is best Air vent. *In animal crossing EB has a pet Shark named Elizabeth Von SnapperMouth~! Or If the Shark is in a bad mood Elizabeth Von AnkleBiter. *EB's Fursona is a homosapien. * EB's favorite author is Janet Evanovich, For some-reason? Mind you Xe Disliked the movie based off of her work. Expert of that one seen in the movie where Stephanie Plum was at the firing rang and was bickering with Ranger about Who had the most points, Because she had 3 holes in the shooting Dummy, When ranger had one hole. When ranger really shot the dummy in the same place 5 times. They were accurate and funny with the seen according to Eb. *As a young kid Eb was banned from watching Ed Edd n Eddy by Xe's mom because xe Imitated some of the stuff on the show , Mind you xe's no long banned, and as of 2014 is rewatching some of it to see if xe agree with the purgatory theory or not, So far the jury is out on that one, *Is a running joke in some of the skype call that When ever EB's Mom pops when Eb's in a call to have someone most of the time Even to say EB's mom for SSB4. *EB's mom is A writer and Author for a living Know for some works like "Dreams of the 13th hour and other Poems." And sometimes helps EB when xe's making a video, Most of the time with script writing and Voices some Cast of EBroxas and Friends Presents, Like Hextricka and Ella,